1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention generally relates to fuel vaporization systems for vaporizing fuel. Another aspect of the present invention relates to supplying the vaporized fuel to an engine. Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to systems for altering and controlling the chemical makeup of fuels and chemical processing of fuels and other compounds.
2. Background Art
Various systems and methods have been developed to improve combustion and reduce emissions from internal combustion engines. Proposed systems typically include vaporization chambers used to change the physical state of the fuel from liquid to vaporized fuel. Complicated systems have been developed to deliver the heat to the vaporization chamber. For example, engine exhaust gases, heated engine coolant, engine heat, and electrically heated plugs have been used to supply heat to vaporization chambers.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,225, a fluid vaporization system comprises a series of fluid inlets, discharge apertures and connecting passages. The communication between the inlets, apertures and passages effect heat transfer such that a vaporized fluid mixture is discharged from the first discharge aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,847 discloses a liquified fuel vaporizing apparatus comprising a thick plate-shaped vaporizer constructed of material having high thermal conductivity such as an aluminum alloy. The vaporizer is in a heat exchanging relationship with the cylinder body of the engine. The cylinder body heats the liquid fuel in the vaporizer by thermal conduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,860 discloses a set of fittings for passing liquid fuel from the fuel pump or injection pump to the vaporization chamber. The fuel is heated by the vaporization chamber being in close proximity to the engine heat. Another set of fittings carries the partially vaporized fuel to the carburetor or injectors where it is mixed with air and carried in the usual manner to the combustion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,870 discloses a fuel vaporizing system which includes a series of baffles deposed such that the air and fuel pass along a tortuous passageway defined within the vaporizer. Exhaust gases provide heat to the vaporizer, and as the air and fuel pass along the passageway of the vaporizer, a homogeneous air/fuel vapor mixture is produced. The homogenous mixture exits the vaporizer and is supplied to the engine by way of an adaptor plate assembly.
Among other disadvantages, these systems suffer from their mechanical intricacies. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide fuel vaporization systems that provide simplistic design, efficient operation, and the ability to alter and control the chemical makeup of the fuel.